Giratiempo
by tarastupida
Summary: El presente sólo se forma del pasado, y lo que se encuentra en el efecto estaba ya en la causa'. Harry tiene una misón; viajar al pasado y detener a Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! :) Bueno, este es mi segundo fic de HP, y realmente el otro está abandonadísimo, así que se podría decir que es el 'único' xD. En fin, he tenido esta idea en la cabeza desde hace un par de días, y ahora quiero 'explorarla' o como les guste decirlo. Espero que a ustedes les guste la idea. Y bueno, hace miles de años que no escribo de HP, así que perdonen si escirbí mal algún nombre o detalle. Realmente no he estado muy conectada con la saga, porque parezco de algo así como de pequeñas 'Obsesiones Intermitentes' xD. Primero Harry Potter, luego Twilight, luego Dr. House, y ahora de nuevo HP... por culpa de mis hermanos que hicieron una maratón de las peliculas hace como una semana ¬¬ En fin, si les gusta.. se podría decir que el crédito es de ellos xD._

_Les diría que ya sé que la pareja es rara y blablabla, pero realmente ahora es más popular, así que... me ahorro eso xD. Lol._

_Espero comentarios y críticas. xoxo, TS.  
_

* * *

**Pasillos de Hogwarts, Presente.**

Snape deslizó sus dedos por su grasiento cabello negro con impaciencia. Hacia más de diez minutos que estaba afuera de la sala común de Gryffindor, esperando. Y él que había comenzado a creer que Granger efectivamente era inteligente. Se cruzó de brazos y bufó, frunciendo el ceño. ¡Que iluso podía llegar a ser a veces!

El cuadro de la dama Gorda sonrió antes de abrirse, feliz porque aquello significaba que el actual profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras se iría pronto. Harry apareció algo agitado – _probamente habría venido corriendo_, pensó Snape -, con el cabello aún algo húmedo y los lentes en la mano, junto con la corbata del uniforme.

"Potter" comenzó. "Llegas tarde"

"Lo siento, profesor Snape" Harry pensó en excusarse diciendo que estaba dormido _como todo Hogwarts_, pero prefirió no buscar problemas. Snape dejó escarpar una risa falsa.

"¿Crees que con un 'lo siento' basta?" se quejó. "Ésta operación es primordial y debe ser realizada con puntualidad" continuó lentamente, marcando cada palabra como si le hablara a un niño. Harry lo miró confuso. Se oyeron unos pasos provenientes desde el interior de la sala común, y ambos voltearon hacia la puerta que estaba abriéndose. Snape levantó una ceja.

Hermione y Ron se detuvieron junto a Harry, dando a entender que irían con él. La castaña con la mirada fija en el profesor, casi a modo desafiante.

El profesor puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

"No voy a matarlo o a torturarlo" aclaró seriamente, hablándole directamente a la chica. "Tal vez Potter no les contó, pero nos dirigimos a la oficina de Dumbledore"

La mirada de Hermione se suavizó después de inhalar y exhalar un par de veces.

"Vamos a ir de todas formas"

Snape fijó la vista en el pelirrojo, que prácticamente temblaba tras Harry. Frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia la oficina del director del colegio, permanentemente atento al sonido de los tres pares de pies tras él. Podía oírlos murmurar tras él, probablemente tranquilizando a Weasley o interrogando a Harry sobre los detalles de lo que harían. Detalles que Harry no tenía, ciertamente.

"Chispas de chocolate" musitó frente al águila, que comenzó a ascender en espiral. Las cuatro figuras subieron por las escaleras y llegaron hasta la imponente puerta de madera, que se abrió antes de que se acercaran lo suficiente a ella como para tocarla.

Tras su escritorio se encontraba Dumbledore en un pijama lavanda con líneas verticales color malva, leyendo un libro.

"Veo que tus amigos vinieron contigo, Harry" dijo, sin apartar la vista de las gastadas páginas. "Bien, así podrán despedirse"

Ron levantó una ceja y Hermione miró al anciano como si acabara de decirle que su madre ha muerto.

"¿De qué habla, señor?" preguntó Harry. Dumbledore se levantó y dejó su libro sobre el escritorio, caminando hasta donde se encontraban los tres Gryffindors.

"Te tengo una misión, Harry. Una muy importante y arriesgada misión" le susurró, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que aún así todos en la sala escucharan. Harry levantó la vista y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los tristes ojos celestes del mago. "Srta. Granger, por favor, ¿podría darme el objeto que le entregó la profesora McGonagall?"

"¿Mi giratiempo?" preguntó la chica, pese a ya saber la respuesta.

Llevó rápidamente sus manos al broche de la cadena en su nuca, quitándoselo. Dumbledore lo recibió y lo sostuvo entre Harry y él.

"¿Desde cuándo tienes esa cosa en el cuello?" preguntó Ron, boquiabierto. Jamás le habían comentado de aquel curioso artefacto.

Nadie le contesto, todos estaban mirando fijamente el pequeño reloj de arena marcando las cuatro de la mañana, que colgaba de la fina cadena de plata en la ahora única mano sana del viejo mago.

"Una misión de tiempo" dijo Snape, acercándose al anciano y mirando a Harry.

"Oh, por eso el giratiempo" comentó Ron, con una sonrisa orgullosa. Hermione rodó los ojos y se sonrojó. A veces le daba vergüenza ajena.

"Si, exacto. Ahora cállate" le lanzó Snape, fulminándolo con la mirada, antes de que Dumbledore prosiguiera;

"La Orden del Fénix lo ha estado pensando desde hace algún tiempo, y hemos decidido que sería bueno enviar a alguien al pasado para que detuviera a Voldemort de reclutar mortígafos. Y puesto que creo que ya estás listo y conoces las identidades de los mortífagos, he decidido enviarte a ti."

Harry se quedó en silencio un momento.

"Ese no es el único motivo por el que me envía, ¿cierto, profesor?"

Una pequeña y cálida sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Dumbledore.

"No, Harry, por supuesto que no. Te enviaremos dos años antes de que se lleve a cabo la primera guerra de Voldemort contra el mundo mágico impuro y los _muggles_. Sé que es una misión muy arriesgada, y debes recordar siempre que tu objetivo es convencer a la mayor cantidad de los miembros que ahora están entre las filas del Señor Oscuro, de no unírsele."

"¿Antes de la primera guerra?" Los ojos de Harry chispearon tras sus lentes. Era obvio que pese a que Dumbledore le estuviera repitiendo que era algo sumamente arriesgado, él había encontrado algo entre la información que hacía que todo ese riesgo valiera la pena. "¿Veré a mis padres?"

"Si, Harry. Pero sé que entenderás la importancia y la prioridad que debes darle a tu misión."

"Si, señor, lo entiendo. Lo haré, por supuesto, lo haré" La ansiedad y excitación de sus palabras ya hacían su alegría obvia, pero la sonrisa que se coló por su rostro preocupó a Snape.

"Profesor, no estoy seguro de que el señor Potter esté captando la idea."

Dumbledore deslizó el collar por la cabeza de Harry.

"La Orden está de acuerdo, y Harry también lo está, Severus." Se irguió y miró al pelinegro, aún con aquella pequeña sonrisa bailando sobre sus labios. "Confió en él. Lo hará bien."

Dumbledore le indicó que colocara el giratiempo en 1973 cuando estuviera en el pasillo, así no aparecería en su despacho. Snape le contó un poco sobre cómo era el grupo de Slytherins, con el fin de acercarse a ellos de manera rápida y segura. Después de que ambos adultos les dejaran claro a Ron y a Hermione por qué no podían acompañar a Harry, el anciano se despidió del muchacho con un corto, pero significativo abrazo.

Harry se trasladaría hasta dos años antes que la guerra iniciara. Llegaría a Hogwarts como un estudiante de intercambio; Daniel Tyler. Debería buscar a los futuros mortífagos y convencerlos de renunciar al 'lado oscuro'. Una vez cumplida su misión, debería volver y informar a Dumbledore.

Harry asintió y salió de la oficina. Hermione y Ron pisándole los talones.

Una vez afuera, la castaña se le tiró encima en un abrazo.

"Oh, Harry. Te extrañaré mucho. Hazlo rápido y ten mucho cuidado." Antes de separarse completamente, se paró en puntillas y depositó un rápido beso en la frente de su amigo.

"Nos vemos" dijo simplemente Ron, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda. Se miraron un minuto, diciéndose todo lo que querían decirse en aquel simple gesto. Por eso eran mejores amigos, porque las frases como 'te extraño' o 'cuídate' no se necesitaban.

Hermione los observó en silencio, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, apreciando el momento.

Finalmente, Harry exhaló y dejó que Hermione le ayudara a colocar correctamente la fecha.

* * *

**Hogwarts, 1973.**

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza al dejar de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Intentó no moverse, pese a que la sensación de aferrarse a algo le estaba volviendo loco. Exhaló aliviado cuando sintió algo firme bajo la planta de sus pies. Miró al piso y luego levantó la vista para mirar alrededor. Ni Ron, ni Hermione a la vista. Debía de haber resultado.

De pronto, se oyó una campana y segundos después el pasillo estaba testado de estudiantes que conversaban y reían, mientras caminaban. Harry recibió un par de empujones y estuvo a punto de terminar en el suelo. Encima, se sentía algo mareado.

Notando a donde todos se dirigían, Harry los siguió hasta el Gran Comedor. Debía ser hora de almuerzo. No pudo distinguir a nadie, ni a sus padres, ni a su padrastro, ni a algún rostro Slytherin que se le hiciera familiar.

No supo qué hacer, así que esperó a un lado del salón hasta que uno por uno los estudiantes se fueron yendo satisfechos, y la habitación se fue vaciando poco a poco. Vislumbró a Dumbledore al otro lado y se le acercó.

"Profesor Dumbledore" dijo, llamando la atención del mago.

"¿Si?"

"Soy nuevo y, em, … realmente acabo de llegar y… em… Necesito que…"

Una sonrisa apareció entre la blanca y larga barba del viejo.

"¿Por qué no me sigues y hablamos en mi oficina, señor…?"

"Tyler"

"Señor Tyler, sígame." Se levantó lentamente de su asiento y guió al muchacho a su oficina.

"Ahora, señor Tyler, ¿podría decirme su nombre de pila?" preguntó.

"Daniel. Daniel Tyler" contestó Harry.

"¿Ya he hablado con tus padres?"

"No…em, mis padres están muertos y yo… vivo con mis tíos _muggles_. Si, y bueno… ellos odian la magia y, um…" En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta que acababa de describir su actual situación. Bueno, al menos así no tendrá que aprenderse su vida de nuevo.

"¿De dónde es, señor Tyler?"

"Irlanda" dijo, acomodándose los lentes, nervioso.

"Que extraño. No suena como uno." Comentó Dumbledore de forma casual.

"Um… es que crecí en Inglaterra" explicó rápidamente. Siempre le habían dicho a Harry que era malo mintiendo. No había forma de que Dumbledore se tragara todo aquello.

"Ya veo." Musitó, mirándolo con tranquilidad. De todas formas, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso por mentir? No es como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, todo lo contrario. Además, él estaba haciendo esto por Dumbledore.

El viejo mago sonrió. "Bueno, entonces… Creo que es tiempo de colocarte en una casa." Harry se relajó. Al menos se lo había tragado.

"Comenzarás tus clases mañana. Hoy te acomodarás y te mostrarán el castillo." Harry estuvo a punto de preguntar 'para qué?', pero recordó que el era un _nuevo_ estudiante. Dumbledore fue a agarrar el Sombrero Seleccionador de uno de los estantes repletos de libros, y lo colocó sobre la cabeza de Harry.

"Potter" resonó una voz ajena en su cabeza. Su cubierta no había sido suficientemente buena como para engañar al sombreo. Bueno, tampoco había creído que era suficiente como para engañar a Dumbledore. Y véanlo ahí. "Otro Potter, eh? Interesante, interesante. Creo que te pondré en…"

_"No" _gritó Harry en su cabeza. El sobrero casi cae de su cabeza al asustarse.

"No, ¿qué?" preguntó, interesado.

"_Quiero ir a Slytherin"_ pensó el chico. Sintió al sombrero sonreír.

"Bien, bien. Hubieras quedado bien en Gryffindor, pero ahora que lo mencionas… Slytherin es una muy buena opción." Harry levantó una ceja. ¿El sombrero se había enterado de su misión o realmente él pertenecía a la casa de la serpiente? "SLYTHERIN" gritó en voz alta el sombrero, exaltando a Harry.

Dumbledore sonrió cálidamente y retiró el sombrero del ahora (más aún) despeinado cabello del chico.

"La contraseña para entrar a la sala común de Slytherin es '_sangrepura_'" dijo Dumbledore. Luego mandó a llamar al prefecto de Slytherin para que le diera a Harry un tour por el castillo. Harry suspiró, aburrido al enterarse que tendría que re-conocer Hogwarts. El castillo era tan grande que probablemente tendría que pasar todo el resto del día.

Dumbledore abrió la puerta y dejó entrar al prefecto.

Harry sonrió al ver quién era; Lucius Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry miró con interés al joven rubio de su misma altura. Si mal no recordaba, él debía ir en último año, y Harry debía entrar al sexto, pero en su 'presente' él estaba finalizando su penúltimo año, por lo que debía ser sólo unos meses menor que el rubio. ¿_Cierto? _Harry levantó una ceja, confundido hasta de sus propios pensamientos.

El moreno no pudo evitar darse cuenta en el increíble parecido con su hijo, Draco; llevaba el pelo hacia atrás en una pequeña cola baja, sus ojos eran celestes, y su manera de erguirse y mirar eran iguales. Una cosa estaba clara hasta ahora… Lucius jamás dudó de su paternidad.

"Daniel, ¿cierto?" preguntó a modo de saludo, estrechando la mano de Harry. "Supongo que tendré que mostrarte dónde se encuentra la torre Slytherin. ¿Conoces la contraseña?" Harry asintió.

"Sangrepura" Lucius le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de girarse y dirigirse a la torre. Harry lo siguió.

Una vez adentro de la sala común, Lucius creyó que sería buena idea presentar un poco al chico. Por algún motivo, se veía agradable, inteligente y _puro._

"Esta es mi novia, Narcissa" comenzó Lucius, acercándose a una delgada chica, de intensos ojos azules, facciones finas y delicadas, y largo cabello platinado. "Va en sexto año." La chica se puso de pie, dejando el libro en una de las mesitas, y se acercó lo suficiente para deslizar suavemente su brazo alrededor de la cintura del rubio. Una pequeña sonrisa adorando su rostro de muñeca.

"Hola" saludó, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. "Esos lentes te hacen ver adorable." Comentó, haciendo que él se sonrojara. Lucius puso los ojos en blanco.

"Deja de coquetear con el nuevo alumno de intercambio, Narcissa." Le dijo con voz cansada. Ella acentuó su sonrisa y se quedó en silencio, obediente.

"Bien. Ellos son Severus Snape, Rabastian Lestrange…" comenzó a señalarlos a medida que los nombraba. "Evan Rosier, Rodolphus Lestrange y el pequeño Regulus Black." Este último lo fulminó con la mirada. "Chicos, él es Daniel."

"Entras a sexto año, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rabastian. Sus ojos marrones fijos en los esmeraldas de él.

"Err.. si" respondió torpemente Harry.

"Oh, una lástima" comentó Regulus, cuyo parecido a su hermano mayor, Sirius, sorprendió de sobremanera a Harry. La única diferencia era que su padrino era más alto, más guapo, y de ojos grises.

Severus soltó una pequeña risita amarga.

Harry los miró algo confuso, sin entender, pero lo dejó pasar. Lucius colocó la mano en su hombro, llamando su atención.

"Creo que mejor empezamos a recorrer el castillo. Es algo grande."

Harry asintió de mala gana, colocando las manos en los bolsillos y disponiéndose a seguir al prefecto Slytherin el resto del día.

A la salida de la sala común, Harry fue golpeado por una figura que entró abruptamente, dando directamente contra el pecho del chico. Si no fuera porque la chica, al chocar, se aferró inconcientemente de su camisa, Harry hubiera terminado en el suelo.

Él recobró rápidamente el equilibrio y la chica de largos rizos negros lo soltó, dando un paso hacia atrás, agitada por haber venido corriendo. Levantó la vista listo para disculparse –aunque hubiese sido ella la que chocó contra él-, pero fue incapaz de hablar al verla de frente, a sólo medio metro de él. Sus largas pestañas adornaban aquellos hipnotizantes ojos grises, que combinaban a la perfección con sus marcados rasgos, su nívea piel de porcelana, su curvilínea figura y sus rizos salvajes.

"Errr…"

La chica frunció las cejas y lo miró de forma amenazante.

"Fíjate por dónde caminas" siseó molesta, antes de pasar por su lado y perderse en las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones. Harry sintió un escalofrío, pero no creía que fuera exactamente por miedo.

"Hey, Dan!" lo llamó Lucius. Harry tardó un poco en entender que era él al que le hablaba. Lo miró, algo atontado. "Ella es así con todos, no te deprimas." Se encogió de hombros. "Vamos, a menos que quieras quedarte en pie toda la noche."

Harry asintió y lo siguió.

* * *

**(Varias) Horas después...**

Harry se quitó la corbata y la arrojó a los pies de la cama, mientras se deshacía de sus zapatos. Rabastian lo mirada desde su cama, acostado sobre las sábanas, aún con el uniforme y un libro en el regazo.

"¿Qué tal te fue?" preguntó, sin real interés.

"Fue aburrido." Se limitó a contestar.

"¿De veras?" preguntó Evan, consternado, ya en su cama. Harry asintió, desabrochando su camisa. "Woah… eso es extraño. La última vez que Lucius le mostró el castillo a un estudiante de intercambio, terminó ebrio en uno de los bares de Hogsmeade. No duró ni dos semanas aquí, Dumbledore le sugirió amablemente que se fuera a Huffelpuff… Debiste de caerle bien."

"¿Eso es bueno?" preguntó Harry, extrañado al escuchar la historia. No tenía idea como funcionaban las cosas en esta casa, pero en Gryffindor jamás harían eso.

"Eh… tal vez si, tal vez no. Pudiste caerle bien, o pudiste caerle tan mal que está preparando algo estupendo para hacerte."

Una genuina sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico, su oscuro cabello despeinado y sus repentinamente iluminados ojos pardos, le dieron un aspecto algo extraño al momento. Harry tragó nervioso al pensar que esa sonrisa había sido causada por una posible serie de imágenes sobre Lucius haciéndole… quién sabe qué a él.

Una mano que sujetaba firmemente una varita apareció entre las sábanas de la cama junto a la de Rabastian, junto al sutil sonido de una voz murmurando un hechizo.

Las luces se apagaron y Harry tuvo que encontrar a ciegas el baño para cambiarse.

Maldijo a Snape cuando se golpeó el dedo meñique del pie contra una de las patas de la cama.

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

Harry se levantó junto al resto para ir a su primera clases; Pociones. El único _emocionado_ (si es que se podía llamar así) era Snape. Él terminó antes, así que luego de desayunar, se dirigió a las mazmorras.

Una vez allí, no reconoció a nadie, excepto a Rosier, que por algún extraño motivo había llegado ahí antes de él.

El chico le miró y hizo un gesto para que se sentara junto a él.

"¿Cómo…?"

"No desayuno." Explicó, interrumpiéndolo. "Nunca he podido meterme algo a la boca en la mañana." Harry observó como paulatinamente la sala se iba llenando. Evan sonrió al ver a la chica con la que Harry había chocado ayer. "Excepto a ella." Agregó, apuntándola descaradamente. Harry se sonrojó al notar como algunos alumnos miraban a Rosier apuntando a la chica, mientras le hablaba a Harry. Ella acomodó uno de sus rizos tras su oreja antes de sentarse dos filas delante de ellos; la primera. Narcissa iba detrás, y no tardó en sentarse junto ella, acomodando sus plumas y cuadernos sobre la mesa. La pelinegra de ojos grises bufó al ver a la rubia ordenando meticulosamente las cosas en la superficie frente a ella.

El maestro entró a la clase.

Harry estaba esperando a ver al profesor Snape en un principio, pero recordó que ahora estaba en 1973, y que Snape era sólo otro estudiante. Tardó un segundo en recordar que, de hecho, Snape también iba en sexto año.

Lo buscó con la mirada, y lo encontró sentado atrás de la novia de Lucius, concentrado en la clase.

El maestro estaba hablando, pero Harry no se molestó en escuchar. Ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba sobre pociones. Se concentró en los futuros mortífagos, observando con atención a cada Slytherin de la clase. No reconoció a ninguno aparte de los que Lucius le había presentado.

Una vez finalizada la clase, Harry de deslizó de su asiento y caminó hacia la chica de rizos azabaches.

"Hola" saludó con una pequeña sonrisa. La chica dejó de hablar con la novia de Lucius para mirarle con una ceja alzada.

"Hola. ¿Tú eres el nuevo?" preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. Harry asintió. "Oh… Y de donde vienes, ¿acaso no te han dicho que es de mala educación interrumpir una conversación?"

Harry tragó. _ a._

"Err… yo"

"Eso pensé. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Dan-Daniel. ¿Y tú?" El chico comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago (N/a: no, no mariposas). La garganta seca, la respiración irregular.

La chica sonrió, pero no abrió la boca. Harry comenzó a impacientarse.

"¡Hey, Trixie, vamos!" se escuchó una voz luego de que pasaran un par de incómodos minutos de silencio. Ambos se giraron y miraron a la madre de Draco, que estaba en la puerta, casi literalmente colgando del brazo de Lucius.

Así que su nombre era Trixie. Harry sonrió.

"Muévete, Tyler" gritó Malfoy. El pelinegro tardó unos segundos de más en captar que lo llamaban a él.

Trixie y Narcissa caminaron juntas hasta los invernaderos, un par de metros por delante de Lucius y Harry.

"Así que… Narcisa y tú, huh?" comentó Harry mientras miraba al par de chicas frente a ellos. Bueno, más bien al par de caderas que se meneaban frente a ellos.

"Narcissa y yo, exacto. Está buenísima." Contestó él, sin apartar la vista del movimiento de la falda de la rubia. Harry sintió nauseas, aunque el estuviese haciendo lo mismo… ¡él era padre, por Merlín!

"¿Y que hay con su amiga…Trixie?"

"¿Trixie?" preguntó Lucius, mirándolo. De repente sonrió. "Oh, te refieres a Bellatrix. Nadie le dice así excepto Narcissa, su hermana." Dijo. Los ojos esmeraldas del mago se abrieron como platos. ¿Bellatrix? ¡¿BELLATRIX?! ¿La perra que mató a su padrino hace casi dos años? _Oh, Merlín… esto no está pasando._ Bellatrix no podía haber estado _así_ de buena.

"Oh. Um… es linda." Dijo, con una mueca de asco, aún digiriendo la información.

"Yo que tú tendría cuidado, Tyler." Le advirtió.

"¿Por qué?"

"Em… digamos que ella es algo difícil."

* * *

_Y? un RR? algo? una patada? :) cualquier cosa... haganme saber que están ahí ! :D  
_

xoxo_, TS._


	3. Chapter 3

Al finalizar las clases del día, Lucius acompañó a Harry hasta el gran comedor para almorzar. Snape, Rosier, los hermanos Lestrange y Regulus Black ya estaban comiendo cuando ellos llegaron.

"Ey" dijo a modo de saludo Rosier. "¿Dónde están Bellatrix y Narcissa?"

"Ya sabes como son las mujeres, pueden pasar horas hablando sin siquiera caer en la cuenta de que deberían almorzar" respondió Lucios, intentando mostrar desinterés, aunque Harry sabía que no era así, ya que antes de venir él le había dejado claro a Narcissa que no le agradaba que no comiera como debía.

Regulus rió "Imagínate cómo sería si no estuvieran siempre juntas". Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco, cuando lo imaginaron.

Lucios y Harry se dispusieron a comer, y el tema de conversación se volvió quidditch, clases y hechizos.

Harry decidió ir a la biblioteca luego, para revisar entre periódicos acontecimientos importantes, y ponerse más o menos al día de los acontecimientos que ocurrían en la época.

Recolectó varias noticias de los últimos meses, que parecían interesantes, aunque ninguna mencionaba a Voldemort ni a Tom Riddle. Al parecer, el poderoso mago aún se encontraba entre las sombras, preparándose para lo que se venía.

Inmerso en su lectura, dio un saltito al escuchar una risa burlesca dos mesas detrás de él. Se dio vuelta algo molesto, pero rápidamente su molestia pasó a ser sorpresa y felicidad al notar que aquella risa provenía de su padrino; Sirius Black.

Harry se los quedó observando un momento. Sirius se reía de algo que un chico, de espaldas a Harry, había comentado. Bajito, rechoncho, de pelo castaño claro, el cual llevaba relativamente corto, un estilo bastante similar al de Nevil los primeros años en Hogwarts. No lo reconoció, pero no se enfocó mucho, ya que su atención estaba completamente en su padrino.

Alto, probablemente un poco más que Harry, brillantes ojos grises, sonrisa de don juan, cabellera negra, casi hasta los hombros, ondulada y desordenada, y contextura delgada pero musculosa.

Harry no tardó más de diez segundos en saber que su padrino definitivamente debía ser un seductor empedernido, que levantaba faldas sólo con miradas.

Observó como un chico con los colores de Hufflepuff en su uniforme acercarse a ellos, libro en mano, gritando "¡Lo encontré Sirius, encontré lo que necesitas para tu tarea de pociones!". Su aspecto era bastante desaliñado al compararlo con Sirius, porque aunque este fuese la ibeja negra de la familia, el apellido Black no sólo se le notaba por sus facciones, sino también por la calidad de la ropa que llevaba, aunque sólo fuera el uniforme.

El chico de Hufflepuff, probablemente también asistía a sexto año, año en el que debería estar Siruis también, tenía una enorme frente gracias a las entradas que tenía en su cabellera negra pese a su corta edad, ojeras pronunciadas, nariz pequeña y respingada, y grandes orejas. Su aspecto le parecía algo familiar.

Notó que estaban buscando objetos para hacer la opción agudizadora de ingenio, y eso era la excusa perfecta para que Harry pudiese acercárseles.

"Hola" dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia Sirius con una sonrisa amistosa, intentando disimular si alegría. "Noté que están buscando los ingredientes para una poción... Podría ayudarles, si quieren".

Sirius lo miró de pies a cabeza y frunció el ceño, antes de sonreírle como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. "Claro! ¿Por qué no? Mi nombre es Sirius, y éstos son Peter y Frank" dijo, señalando a los dos chicos junto a él. A Harry se le dio vuelta el estómago al mirar al chico que ahora conocía como Peter, al darse cuenta que en efecto era Peter Pettigrew. Intentó sonreir a ambos, pese a que lo único que quería era golpear a ese desgraciado.

"Daniel Tyler" se presentó. "¿Todos van en sexto año?"

"Si, bueno, nuestro pequeño Frankie va en séptimo, pero Sirius y yo vamos en sexto. ¿Tu también? Porque no te he visto en clases" dijo Pettigrew, mostrando sus enormes y desagradables dientes al hablar.

"Err.. si bueno, llegué ayer" explicó, en parte algo confundido de por qué no notó que probablemente ellos también iban a clases con él.

"Intentamos lograr hacer una poción agudizadora de ingenio para que Sirius saqué algo más que una D en pociones. ¿Nos ayudas?" explicó Frank, riéndose casualmente, mientras que Sirius lo miraba entre ojos cerrados, por revelar sus tramposos métodos para aprobar pociones.

"Si, claro, sólo necesitan escarabajos machacados, bilis de armadillo y un poco de raíz de jengibre cortada" explicó Harry "La mayoría son fáciles de encontrar en el jardín, y la bilis de armadillo... " continuó colocando la misma cara de asco de Sirius tenía, al pensar que se tomaría eso. "Bueno, creo que tengo un par de ideas"

Peter anotó todo en un pergamino que guardó en su bolsillo y dijo con alivio "Excelente, Canuto, y ni siquiera necesitamos abrir un libro". Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y le sonrió amablemente. "Gracias, Daniel" dijo Peter, antes de comenzar a ordenar sus cosas en la mesa.

"Si, gracias, Dani, lástima que seas un Slytherin" dijo Sirius, algo desanimado. Él estaba seguro de que si Daniel fuera Gryffindor se habrían vuelto geniales amigos. Harry sonrió, pero en el fondo estaba algo arrepentido de haberle dicho al Sombrero Seleccionador que lo colocara en Slytherin. Se la hubiera pasado de maravilla con Los Merodeadores.

_Tu misión Harry, lo olvides tu misión._ Su conciencia con voz de Dumbledore le dijo tranquilamente.

Harry se despidió algo triste de su padrino y sus amigos, y se dispuso a volver a su mesa a seguir leyendo periódicos, hasta aburrirse.

No le duró mucho, porque Rosier apareció en la biblioteca y se sentó frente a él. "¿Qué haces, Tyler?" la pregunta desvió a Harry de los papeles y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a modo de saludo. "Sólo leo algunas cosas interesantes de encontré" respondió.

"Bah!" exclamó el castaño "Lucius te estaba buscando, quiere preguntarte algo importante, así que tu lectura tendrá que esperar" dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "No sé que se cree ese Malfoy a veces, dando ordenes aquí y allá sólo porque es el prefecto, a veces me gustaría tirarme a Narcissa sólo para ver la cara que pondría al enterarse" murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que Harry oyera, sin embargo pareciera que estuviese hablando consigo mismo, sus ojos fijos en la mesa. Su comentario sonó casi como quién dice que lindo está el día.

Harry lo miró algo incómodo. Sin duda Evan Rosier era un pervertido, bastante directo y posiblemente sin mucha suerte con las chicas. Harry suspiró y se puso de pie, ordenando sus cosas. Los ojos chocolate del castaño siguiendo sus movimientos sin mayor interés.

Cuando terminó, fueron hasta la sala común donde Lucius estaba.

"Daniel, con que resultaste ser una rata de biblioteca, ¿ah?" oyó decir al rubio, mientras arremangaba despreocupadamente la camisa de su uniforme. "Ven conmigo, quiero presentarte a algunos amigos"

Inmediatamente, Harry tuvo que atravesar Hogwarts nuevamente para salir a los jardines, dónde un grupo de Slytherin, entre quinto y séptimo año. "Daniel, te presentó a los campiones de Quidditch de este año" comenzó histriónicamente, su cabello platinado brillando bajo el sol. "Carrow y Mulciber son nuestros golpeadores.. "comenzó, señalando a dos tipos de estatura media, pero que si hubiese tenido más masa muscular, probablemente hubiesen explotado. "Avery, Rowle y Lestrange son nuestros cazadores. Bueno, yo soy el capitán... y ese de ahí es Nott, solía ser nuestro buscador, pero la temporada pasada, uno de los golpeadores Gryffindor le lanzó una _bludger_ en la muñeca". Nott era un chico de aspecto serio sentado atrás de todo el resto, la venda en su brazo iba desde el codo hasta sus dedos. _Auch_, pensó Harry. "He pensado en preguntarte si deseas unirte al equipo como buscador, si tienes lo necesario por supuesto, el campeonato comienza en unos meses y Nott no estará repuesto para entonces" explicó, sonando molesto por la falta de buscador. " ¿Qué dices Tyler?"

Harry sonrió, inseguro. Obviamente si demostraba lo que sabía iban a elegirlo, era de los mejores buscadores que había visto Hogwarts durante sus años. Pero ¿realmente quería jugar quidditch por Slytherin?¿realmente quería enfrentarse a su padre de esa manera?

Harry realmente temía el momento en que tuviera que encarar a su padre, sabía que su parecido era fácil de ver, y de hecho le sorprendió que Sirius o Peter no comentaran al respecto. Fue un alivio, pero ver a su padre frente a frente podría traer conflictos.

Sin embargo, entrar al equipo parecía la forma perfecta de acercarse a todos estos Slytherin que serían posiblemente mortífagos a futuro. Pero, principalmente, era la forma ideal de trabar alguna clase de conexión con Lucius, y eso era lo que Harry necesitaba. Malfoy era quien mandaba y eso Harry ya lo tenía claro.

"Claro, será un placer" dijo con una voz llena de confianza. Lucius alzó una de sus inmaculadas cejas.

"Excelente, veamos lo que tienes. Carrow, trae las bolas" ordenó.

Lucius miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha desde su escoba la forma en que Daniel esquivaba a todos sus jugadores y terminaba atrapando la snitch sin importar los obstáculos. Claro, él estaba evaluando, y no sería parte del juego. No quería que el nuevo la tuviera tan difícil en su primer día de práctica.

Definitivamente Slytherin sería el ganador este año, y le devolverían su antiguo título a la casa más noble de Hogwarts. Título que le perteneció hasta que llegó ese Potter al equipo de Gryffindor hace tres años.

"Felicidades, Daniel, debo admitir que me has impresionado" le dijo, cuando Harry pasó cuando a él en su escoba, deteniéndose al oírle hablar con él. "Bastante sorprendente para alguien que acaba de pasar toda la tarde en la biblioteca" rió, petulante.

Harry suspiró. Todos los Malfoys eran iguales.

Vio como Lucius le indicaba a Nott, que estaba mirando desde tierra, que Harry sería su buscador, y que sacara a todos los otros Slytherin que esperaban ansiosos su turno por dar lo mejor de si y tal vez, sólo tal vez, escalar en cadena alimenticia.

Rowle, uno de los cazadores, le palmó firmemente la espalda, en señal de felicitación, casi haciendo que Harry cayese de la escoba. El nuevo buscador le sonrió al cazador una vez recuperado su equilibrio, riéndose. "Más te vale que agarres esa snitch, Tyler" dijo, su voz mucho más sería y grave de lo que Harry habría esperado, para alguien con cabello rubio y sonrisa amigable.

Desde que Harry había llegado al Hogwarts de 1973, había notado todo lo Gryffindor que realmente era. Todos los Slytherin que había conocido eran similares; llevaban ropas caras, joyería, caminaban altivamente y levantaban el mentón para que aunque fuesen más bajos que tu, te miraran hacia abajo. _¡Era desesperante! _Extrañaba mucho a Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville y Ginny... _Ginny._

Suspiró, caminando tras sus ahora compañeros de equipo de quidditch, dirigiéndose al baño de los prefectos - cortesía de Lucius.

Realmente extrañaba a esa pecosa pelirroja, la conocía desde que tenía 11, aunque en ese entonces ella no iba a Hogwarts, así que no entablaron una relación amistosa hasta un par de años después. Siempre la había encontrado bonita, con esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa tímida. Sin embargo, al ser la hermana de Ron, siempre la trató con un cariño familiar y una distancia prudente, hasta inicios de sexto año, cuando se dieron cuenta que había algo entre ellos que necesitaba ser explorado.

Comenzaron a salir poco antes de la primera nevada, y Harry recordó risas, abrazos y besos que ambos compartieron. Fueron meses felices, y aunque Ron no haya estado a gusto con la relación, tenía una confianza ciega en su mejor amigo.

Pero hacía dos meses que habían terminado, ya que a Harry le preocupada demasiado la seguridad se la pelirroja, y no quería ponerla en peligro sólo por ser su novia. Ginny no se lo tomó nada de bien, y poco antes de hacer su viaje en el tiempo, Luna le había comentado distraídamente que había visto a la pecosa tonteando en los jardines con un Ravenclaw de quinto año. Harry no se enfadó, porque ya había entendido que, pese a todo, el cariño que le tenía a Ginny era el de a una hermana... si era adorable y bonita, pero ella era como su hermana pequeña.

Al momento que Lucius, que iba al frente, atravesó las puertas del baño de prefectos, las múltiples caídas de agua se encendieron melodiosamente, llenando de colores, luces y burbujas el lugar. Cuando todos comenzaron a desnudarse, y apilar sus ropas fuera del alcance del agua, Harry salió de golpe de sus pensamientos. Tragó con dificultad.

Claramente había estado varias veces en este lugar, lo conocía de memoria, en especial desde que Hermione y Ron se habían convertido en prefectos durante quinto año, PERO jamás le había tocado entrar junto a otros siete hombres.

Nott, Mulciber y Avery ya estaban dentro de la enorme bañera cristalina, cuando Lucius lo miró, ceja levantada, y preguntó "¿Todo en orden, Tyler?". Harry tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para evitar hacer muecas o salir corriendo frente a la desnudez del Malfoy que se encontraba a un metro de él. _Dios, esto no es lo que uno suele imaginarse encontrar en el baño de prefectos._ No puedo contestar nada, sólo estaba ahí mirando a los ojos al rubio, mientras de reojo notaba como las otras figuras de la habitación entraban a la bañera y miraban la interacción de los dos magos de pie, atentos. "Tyler, no seas tan estricto, ni siquiera Snape reacciona así, y ese tipo si que es estricto" dijo Malfoy, una sonrisa soberbia instalada en sus delgados labios.

Aquel comentario no ayudó mucho a Harry, sólo trajo unas asquerosas e insoportables imágenes a su cabeza sobre su profesor de pociones.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo" dijo, quitándose la corbata y la camisa, dejándolas a un lado. "Es sólo que no es la clase de cosas que suelo hacer con mis amigos"

Escuchó la bruta risa de Carrow viniendo de la bañera, que ahora lanzaba cascadas sólo de color verde y plateado. "Tus _amigos_ son un montón de mariquitas, Tyler" exclamó el golpeador pelinegro.

Harry se despojó del resto de su uniforme, y se hundió en el agua hasta la cintura, feliz de que todo estuviera lleno de burbujas y que hubiera dejado sus lentes sobre su ropa. En este momento, un mundo borroso era un mundo feliz.

El equipo se dispuso a discutir tácticas y estrategias para la temporada que se les venía, más animosos ahora que tenían un buscador. Nott estaba sentado junto a Harry, mirando las burbujas de forma distraída, cuando levantó la vista y le habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que sólo ambos oyeran "Mucha suerte, Tyler, se ve que tienes el talento, pero sólo quiero decirte que este montón de brutos, te hará añicos si llegas a costarles el campeonato".

Harry tragó despacio, impactado por la sombría voz del ex-buscador de Slytherin. Asintió, comprendiendo y arrepentido por un momento de haberles demostrado que realmente si sabía usar la escoba.

Fue entonces cuando una lechuza negra como la noche, entró desde una de las ventanas sobre el lugar, y se colocó suavemente sobre Lucius Malfoy, clavando sus patas sutilmente en su hombro. Un pergamino viejo y roído se hallaba delicadamente atado a su para derecha.

Lucius había estado hablando relajadamente con uno de sus amigos más cercanos Lestrange, al cual Harry no había oído hablar hasta ahora, pero cuando Lucius se percató de la lechuza entrando, se puso rígido y serio, su ceño fruncido al sentir las garras del animal contra su pálida piel inmaculada hasta entonces.

Harry sintió cosquillas en su cicatriz.

Tomando el pergamino de la lechuza, ésta inmediatamente salió volando, una agilidad y velocidad que Harry jamás había visto en una ave de esa clase. Lucius se enfocó en el papel en sus manos, leyéndolo con concentración, ignorando completamente las gotas de sangre que comenzaban a deslizarse lentamente hacia sus pectorales. Intercambio una mirada con Lestrange y Carrow, y los tres se colocaron de pie, vistiéndose y desapareciendo por la puerta sin una palabra.

Un oscuro silencio se armó entre los miembros del equipo restantes en la bañera. Todos intercambiando miradas sigilosas y rápidas entre ellos.

Fue ahí cuando Harry entendió que aquella lechuza debía pertenecer al mismísimo Lord Voldemort, y que todos los presentes sabían de su existencia.

Harry estaba a la mitad de un cultivo de mortífagos.


End file.
